Failed experiment(Diabolik lovers)Yaoi
by china-sama
Summary: Reiji no sabía cómo podía haber sido tan pendejo, e ignorante .Avía sido tan ignorante para haber utilizado una de sus tantas pociones en su persona. One-shot


Reiji no sabía cómo podía haber sido tan pendejo, e ignorante .Avía sido tan ignorante para haber utilizado una de sus tantas pociones en su persona, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué hiso tal estupidez?. Pues hace unas semanas que avía estado intentando a ser una formula, que ya la avía probado en animales, los cueles pasaron todas las pruebas que el realizo en ellos sin inconvenientes, claro uno que otro efecto segundario, los cuales eran una que otra fiebre y unas cuantas compulsiones, pero nada excediendo los limites. Y como no sabía cueles serían los efectos en una persona, decidió probarlos en sí mismo.

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente la cena, menos reiji, los efectos segundarios de esa pasión no habían sido los mismos que en los animales. Su cuerpo había comenzado a sufrir de extremadas temperaturas corporales, sudaba mucho, hasta el punto de que la idea de quitarse la ropa y quedar desnudo en frente de sus hermanos se le pasó por la cabeza. Miraba fijamente su plato de comida sin mucho interés, en verdad. Levanto sus ojos de su plato encontrándose con las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa, como si tuviera algo en la cara.

-Reiji-san se encuentra bien- pregunto yui mirando con preocupación al segundo mayor de los sakamakis-

-de que hablas komori-dijo reiji asiéndose en confundido-

-"..B-bueno es que esta sudando mucho…y-y pues tiene la cara muy roja-dijo la de ojos rosa con sincera preocupación en sus ojos-

Reiji no respondió a su pregunta, y sola mente se levantó de la mesa de la forma más tranquila en la que solo él lo podía hacer, recogió su plato, lo llevo a la cocina y se salió del comedor, sin dirigir palabra, o mirada alguna a sus hermanos y yui.

Todos en el comedor quedaron extrañados por la tan inesperada salida del segundo de los hermanos, pero le restaron importancia y sola mente continuaron comiendo. Al terminar cada uno se fue a su recamara a hacer lo que les viniera en gana.

.

.

.

Reiji se encontraba postrado en su cama, con todo su cuerpo acalorado, sentía como se derretía entre sus ropas .Se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto y con lentitud comenzó a quitarse su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. Sintió una corriente eléctrica que invadió su cuerpo como un rayo, de nuevo se acostó en su cama. Comenzó a bajar sus manos por su cuerpo hasta al final llegar a su pene el cual estaba erecto.

Comenzó a acariciar de arriaba abajo su pene soltando indecorosos gemidos. Esto de seguro era un efecto segundaria de la pasión, pero es que en ningunos de los animales en los cuela el avía probado la poción avían tenido este comportamiento, que estaba teniendo el. Después de un rato ya no le era suficiente, solo masturbarse, podía sentir como su ano se contaría con frecuencia, trago saliva en duro, bajo una de sus manos hasta su ano, y con lentitud metió su dedo índice en su entrada, gimió con un poco de dolor, para luego mover su dedo can más facilidad. Pocos minutos después metió su segundo dedo. Al igual que sus gemidos aumentaron.

-reiji necesito que me-suabru quedo congelado ante tal escena que se mostraba frete a sus vírgenes ojos-

-aa-a-ahh s-subaru…v-v-vete d-de a-aquí-dijo reiji mientras continuaba gimiendo-

Subaru se sintió rara mente atraído asía esa tan excitante escena, entre a la habitación, y detrás de si cerró la puerta. Por sus rojos ojos paso un destello de lujuria pura, se acercó a la cama asta estar a un lado de esta, miró a la persona que se encontraba postrado en la cama, reiji en ningún momento había dejando de mover sus dedos, no porque no quisiera es que no podía.

Al tener al albino a tan poco distancia, en un impulso lo tomo de su chaqueta y lo tiro a la cama, quedando así ,subaru en sima de reiji.

-s-subaru..t-t-tóqueme-dijo reiji en un suspiro-

Subaru se quedó estático ante la petición de su hermano mayor, pero no lo pensó ni un minuto más y comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello del de ojos magenta. Lamio, chupo, mordisqueo todo el cuello del mayor, pasó sus besos desde su cuello hasta el pezón izquierdo de reiji, el cual comenzó a morder con un poco de fuera, mientras con su mano derecha estimulaba el otro pezón. Cuando los dos botoncitos rosados estuvieron erectos, comenzó a pasar su manos por todo el cuerpo del mayor, hasta que sus manos llegaron al ano de reiji, metió con cuidado el primer dedo, el cual comenzó a mover en círculos, reiji al parecer no le molestaba la instrucción, así que suabru prosiguió a meter el según, con menso a efectuar movimientos de tijeras para que el ano de reiji se lubricara más, pera al final meter el tercer dedo, reiji soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor ante la introducción del tercero, pero luego se acostumbró, y el mismo comenzó a mover sus caderas, buscando sentir más adentro suyo los dedos de menor.

Subaru saco sus dedos del interior del mayor, y con maestría lo cambio de posición quedando reiji en la posición de en cuatro, miro con lasividad esa entrada que se contraía ansiosa, le dio una rápida lamida a ese agujerito, provocando que reiji soltara un gemido más fuerte, para luego poner la punta de su falo ya erecto, gusto en la entrada y de una solo estoqua entrar. Reiji soltó un grito de dolor agudo, subaru espero unos minutos a que el de cabellos negros se acostumbrara a la instrucción del menor.

En unos cuantos minutos reiji comenzó a mover su caderas, dándole a entender a subaru que ya podía comenzarlas primeras envestidas, las cuales fueron suaves, para luego pasar a unas salvajes y fuertes. En poco tiempo la habitación del mayor se encontraba llena de gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos por parte de ambos.

-s-su-suabru..ahh…m-mas… aahh….m-mas …ahhhh…suba..aaahh…ru- dijo reiji entre gemidos, que a los oídos del menor eran real mente eróticos-

Subaru tomo el miembro de reiji entre sus manos, y los comenzó a masturbar con rápidas, haciendo que el mayor soltara más gemidos indecorosos. Las embestidas se asían más y más fuertes, yagando al punto en donde parecía que la cama se fuera a romper

-AAAHHH…M-ME CORRO-grito reiji mientras liberaba su semilla en la mano de subaru, los músculos del ano del mayor se contrallaron, apretando más el miembro del menor, el cual soltó un gruñido, para luego correrse en el interior del de cabellos negros-qu-quema –dijo el mayor en otro gemido-

Al terminar los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama con la respiración agitada, reiji busco con sus brazos el cuerpo del menor y cuando lo encontró se acercó a esto y se acostó en su pecho, mientras subaru lo abrazaba de la cintura, quedando los dos profundamente dormidos

.

.

.

Unos minutos antes

Todos los hermanos y yui, se encontraban en la sala, oyendo los gemidos que provenían del piso de la planta superior.

-y quien creen que sea-pregunto ayato intentando ignorar los gemidos que se escuchaban, y para que mentir esos gemidos sí que se oían re bien-

-nnee…pa´mi que subaru está teniendo su primera experiencia sexual-dijo laito sonriendo con perversión-

-quien será-dijo shu quien rara mente se había quitado los audífonos, y tenía una agravadora en la mano, grabando los gemidos que se oían-

-y reiji- pregunto kanato extrañado-

-cállate no dejas que los gemidos se oigan- dijeron todos los hermanos al mismo tiempo-


End file.
